1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communications connection control method for controlling wireless communications connections among a plurality of nodes included in a wireless communications system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently there has been demand for adapting wireless communications network systems to more diverse applications, and there has also been demand for making it easier to join and leave such systems as well as for building more flexible communications network structures within such systems. A sequence for allowing a wireless terminal (referred to below as “nodes”) to join a network, as shown in FIG. 30, is disclosed in “IEEE 802.15.4,” IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers): Non-Patent Literature 1, for example. A child node MAC that seeks to join the network transmits a beacon request, receives a beacon from e.g. a receive-enabled parent node MAC, and transmits an association request to one parent node among the nodes that have sent a beacon. The parent node MAC returns an association response, and assigns the child node MAC a network address. By setting the network address that has been received, the child node MAC can join the communications network.